<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Viernes, 3am by ravenclswift</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842507">Viernes, 3am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclswift/pseuds/ravenclswift'>ravenclswift</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV), La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Triangles, M/M, dead martin berrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclswift/pseuds/ravenclswift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martín esta enamorado de Andrés y él no le corresponde.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa &amp; Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Viernes, 3am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Martín estaba roto. Su corazón estaba roto. Su alma estaba rota. Y no había manera de que eso se arregle. Las palabras que Andrés le había dicho resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, el tan esperado beso que compartieron no paraba de repetirse en su mente. Una y otra vez, en repetición, parecía que ese </span>
  <em>
    <span>recuerdo</span>
  </em>
  <span> en específico no paraba de aparecer, ni quería borrarse de la mente de Martín. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Márchate y cúrate la herida —le había dicho el español, mientras se alejaba y buscaba irse del monasterio. Martín lloraba, había llegado a tener una mínima esperanza de que Andrés se quedará junto a él, en el monasterio, en Italia, perfeccionando su idea de robar el oro del Banco y sin tener que pensar en que el plan de “fotocopiar dinero” iba a arruinar todo lo que había construido junto a Andrés. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La sombra de Andrés se alejaba cada vez más por el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta del monasterio, el hombre había destrozado los sentimientos de Martín y lo sabía pero su hermano tenía razón. Y después estaba Tatiana, su esposa, a la que debía de mirar al rostro después de besar a su mejor amigo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El argentino deslizó su cuerpo por la pared donde antes se había besado con Andrés, él había intentado retenerlo pero fue en vano. Por la cabeza de Martín rondaba una pregunta, ¿y si hubiera confesado sus sentimientos antes? Quizás Andrés no se hubiera enterado por Sergio de sus sentimientos, quizás no se hubiera casado con Tatiana y la boda al estilo italiano con monjes cantando hubiera sido de ellos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Un verdadero sueño… —susurró Martín mientras no paraba de imaginarse una vida con el amor de su vida, con él que le había roto el corazón, es que eso no le importaba, él habría hecho hasta lo imposible por su amado, aunque eso implique romperse a sí mismo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pero había algo que todavía los unía, de una manera inexplicable, el plan de atracar el Banco de España y llevarse el oro iba a ser algo que ambos se llevarían a la tumba. Para Martín no tenía sentido que ese plan exista, si no lo iba a poder realizar con Andrés. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>¿Para qué carajo iba a querer tener los planos, la información de un plan que no iba a realizarse? Martín pensó y pensó antes de tomar todo aquello que había en el lugar respecto al plan y comenzó a romperlo, buscando transmitir todo eso que Andrés le había hecho sentir cuando lo dejó. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gritaba y rompía papeles, sin pensar en nada, sin pensar en si Andrés quisiera dar el golpe en un futuro. Y rompía todo a su paso, como si fuera un </span>
  <em>
    <span>monstruo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Es que ahora para Martín nada iba a ser igual. Sin dejar de llorar, caminó hasta la que era su habitación del lugar y se enojó consigo mismo al ver como tenía enmarcada una foto de él y Andrés. Tomó la botella de vino que le había ofrecido a Andrés y la estampó contra el piso pero se arrepintió al segundo al pensar en el vino como sangre derramada y atinó a juntar las piezas pero se cortó y ahora en su mano se mezcló el vino y la sangre. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Se sentía un tonto por haberse enamorado de un hombre que en su vida le iba a corresponder, se sentía un mierda por haber siempre buscado la felicidad del español y nunca la de él, por haber estado detrás de Andrés por años y años sin confesarle su amor. Y atribuía sus sentimientos de odio a los hermanos, a Andrés y Sergio. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A Andrés lo odiaba por romperlo y dejarlo. A Sergio, simplemente por ser Sergio y encargarse de romper esa armonía que ambos tenían en su monasterio. Martín tomó la foto e hizo que el portaretrato estalle contra el piso, dejando vidrios por los alrededores. Se agachó y sin importarle que podía llegar a cortarse, tomó la foto y la rompió. Buscando imitar el dolor, nuevamente, que él estaba sintiendo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y es que para Martín ya no tenía sentido seguir viviendo, si el amor de su vida lo acababa de abandonar, si el plan de sus sueños no se iba a poder realizar, su vida dependía de dos cosas que ya no estaban para él, de las dos cosas que más amaba en el mundo: Andrés y el plan. Y fue en ese momento que vio el arma que tenía en su habitación y pensó. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ya no tenía motivo alguno para vivir, la sangre en su mano había dejado de salir y sin importarle absolutamente nada, Martín tomó el arma y las balas para poder recargar el arma aunque solo iba a necesitar </span>
  <em>
    <span>una</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ya no sentía la necesidad de vivir, y eso era algo que nunca había sentido. Ya no sentía la necesidad de ser un </span>
  <em>
    <span>peso</span>
  </em>
  <span> para alguien, de dar lástima siguiendo al amor de su vida por todos lados. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Estaba decidido a ponerle fin a su vida y nadie y nada iba a detenerlo. Miro por última vez su habitación y agarró la foto que compartía con Andrés para quemarla, buscando borrar al hombre de su vida. Aunque iba Martín sería el que se borraría de la vida de Andrés y para siempre. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, sin pensar mucho más la decisión que había tomado. No quería pensar, no quería sentir nada más, quería liberarse, quería irse, quería desaparecer y no dejar nada atrás. Pasó por el lugar donde tantas veces había estado planeando con Andrés y vio todo el desastre que había armado pero siguió caminando buscando llegar a la maldita puerta del monasterio y poder salir para encontrarse con la estrellada noche de Florencia. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cada ciertos segundos afianzaba el agarre en el arma como si no quisiera olvidarse de su decisión, como si no quisiera perder el valor que había tomado desapareciera. Y es que con cada paso se acercaba más a la puerta y a su libertad, con cada paso tomaba más valentía. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y por fin llegó, salió del monasterio esperando poder gatillar el arma. Vio la ausencia del coche de Andrés y pensó por un momento en cuanto iba a tardar en volver o en cuanto iba a tardar alguien en encontrar su moribundo cuerpo. Había dejado de llorar pero la tristeza seguía presente en él. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Martín miró su reloj en la mano, marcaba que en unos minutos darían las doce y el día viernes daría inicio. El argentino siguió a paso firme, sin miedo, ya había tomado su decisión, hacía uno de los acantilados que rodean el monasterio. Contempló la inmensidad de la noche italiana, miró la luna, estaba con nubes a su alrededor, dando a parecer que iba a llover. Miró la noche por última vez, la última vez que sus ojos iban a ver algo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Es que ya había tomado la decisión y no había pensado en ningún momento en pensar una vez más las cosas, en buscar un nuevo rumbo para su vida. Martín había decidido acabar con su vida, era lo único que lo iba a dejar en paz para </span>
  <em>
    <span>siempre</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Volvió a ver su reloj, ya era viernes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Andrés reía junto a Tatiana en el restaurant en el que estaban cenando. Cada tanto al hombre sentía un poco de remordimiento por haber dejado a Martín, solo y triste, en el monasterio. Hasta se había planteado salir del lugar y volver al monasterio pero luego esa idea desapareció y buscó concentrarse en su esposa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Martín pensó una última vez en Andrés, como si pensarlo los últimos diez años de su vida no fuera suficiente, miró la noche de la ciudad italiana una última vez, en sus interiores deseó que el plan de la Fábrica salga bien y el español pueda disfrutar de su vida. Levantó su brazo y posicionó el cañón sobre su sien y apretó el arma contra esa zona de su cabeza. Pensó en lo rápido que la bala iba a impactar en su cerebro, matandolo al instante y dejando un cuerpo inerte con un charco de sangre a su alrededor, esperando que alguien lo venga a buscar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y por un momento se arrepintió de lo que iba a hacer pero no ese pensamiento, ese sentimiento de arrepentirse no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganarle a la tristeza que invadía el cuerpo de Martín. Que invadía desde la punta de los pies hasta el último pelo de su cabeza. Andrés reía, sin saber nada. Martín apretaba el cañón, cada vez más. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Odiaba a Andrés pero era un sentimiento momentáneo porque también lo amaba, como a ninguna persona había amado jamás. Andrés rodeó la mesa con su mano para tomar la mano de Tatiana y dejar un beso en ella. Martín movió su dedo, apretando suavemente el gatillo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abrió sus ojos, miró una última vez la noche. Cerró sus ojos, apretó las muelas, la risa de Andrés resonó en la cabeza de Martín. Lo último que escuchó fue la risa de él. En un segundo, apretó el gatillo y </span>
  <em>
    <span>¡bum!</span>
  </em>
  <span> La bala atravesó en menos de un segundo el cerebro de Martín, borrando todos sus</span>
  <em>
    <span> recuerdos</span>
  </em>
  <span>, borrando todo lo que alguna vez ese órgano había almacenado, borrando todo. Borrando su vida, borrandolo a él del mundo, para siempre. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El cuerpo inerte cayó sobre el suelo, la sangre comenzó a salir por el agujero que dejó la bala, formando un círculo alrededor de la cabeza. Un círculo color rojo y que iba a dejar una marca. El arma cayó al lado del cuerpo, el cuerpo de Martín poco a poco empezaba a quedarse sin sangre, el resto de órganos dejaba de funcionar poco a poco. Andrés y Tatiana ya no reían, el español le confesó que se iba a España, a atracar la Fábrica. Tatiana lloraba, él hombre la estaba dejando. Martín estaba muerto. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nadie había escuchado nada, la frecuencia del ruido de la bala desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Una lluvia muy sútil comenzaba a caer sobre el cuerpo de Martín, la sangre parecía que comenzaba a expandirse y alejarse del cuerpo del hombre. Andrés se había quedado solo en el restaurant, Tatiana había salido de allí hecha una furia, Andrés se sentía un mierda. No volvió enseguida al monasterio, creyó que iba a ser mejor idea dar unas vueltas por la ciudad buscando hacer tiempo, pensando en encontrarse con Martín y pedirle perdón. Pero no sabía que ya era tarde, </span>
  <em>
    <span>muy</span>
  </em>
  <span> tarde. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Andrés subió al auto, emprendiendo camino al monasterio esperando encontrarse a Martín. La lluvia cada vez era más fuerte, parecía que el clima se había puesto de acuerdo con el argentino. El cuerpo de Martín estaba empapado, el arma a su lado toda mojada. Andrés cada vez estaba más cerca de llegar al monasterio, las luces del auto alumbraban el camino y frenó de golpe cuando a unos cuantos metros vió un cuerpo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Se sacó el cinturón y abrió la puerta del auto mirando el cuerpo. No tardó ni un minuto en correr y darse cuenta de que era él, que era Martín. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¡No, no, no! —gritaba Andrés, con la culpa cada vez más presente en su cuerpo. Tomó el rostro de Martín, como si pudiera devolverle la vida, pero no era imposible. Su mano fue hacia las mejillas del argentino y lo acarició, como si de esa manera pudiera pedirle perdón. Se sentía tan culpable, tan responsable. Martín se había suicidado y por su culpa. Su mejor amigo, el hombre que había estado junto a él por los últimos diez años ya no estaba. Ya no tenía vida y eso se sentía mal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Andrés lloraba, mojando con sus lágrimas él ya empapado cuerpo de Martín. Ya no había vuelta atrás, era tarde y Andrés no quería aceptarlo. Tomó la cabeza de Martín, levantándola del suelo y la apoyó sobre sus piernas. Parecía que cada vez llovía con más intensidad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Te amo Martín —susurró Andrés sin parar de llorar, sin dejar de sentir una culpa que cada vez crecía más y más en su interior. Todas las risas que había soltado en las últimas horas ya no estaban presentes, no paraba de llorar. Las lágrimas mojaban más y más la cabeza de Martín. El hombre acarició la herida de la bala, en la sien del hombre—. ¿Me oyes? Te amo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pero era en vano, Martín no escuchaba, no sentía, no sabía que el amor de su vida estaba diciéndole que lo amaba y estaba a su lado y haciendo lo imposible para devolverle la vida. El español besó la frente de Martín, buscando perdonarse a sí mismo y buscando el perdón de Martín. Dudó antes de dejar un pequeño beso en los labios del hombre pero lo hizo, de manera sútil despidiéndose de Martín. Para siempre. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Andrés miró el cuerpo de Martín y con su brazo libre tomó la mano que llevaba el reloj. 3 AM. Viernes. Andrés no paraba de llorar, Martín estaba muerto. Nada iba a cambiar, el abandono de Andrés había terminado con la vida de Martín para siempre. Andrés jamás iba a ser el mismo, alguien se había suicidado por su culpa y no cualquier persona: Martín Berrote, su alma gemela al noventa y nueve por ciento. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>este es mi primer one shot en esta plataforma, espero que les haya gustado!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>